Survival of the Fittest
by travis the ralts
Summary: Kanto has been hit by an unknown virus, follow Gabriel, A character From the Price of Mortality as he steps into the bowels of man made hell and learns humanity's darkest secret.
1. Chapter 1

**I lost the flashdrive so While I recover... I am making a five part minisieries. (Lost a lot of unposted progress, I rewrote three chapters and lost it...)**

**(Sitting on an office chair in front of a computer.)**

**Travis: "So, you wanna hear another story? one that takes place in the Kanto region? One when the bad guys were once good... NO?! Well, too bad.. cause I lost my flashdrive" (Cries)**

The sound of panting and footsteps fill the air as three men in tactical gear sprint down a dark alley, but they are soon cut off when a crowd of rabid humans run at them from the direction they were headed, the infected se them and begin screaming and climbing over one another at any opportunity that presents its self. The three then step back in shock as the creatures close in at an incredible pace, gnarling and baring their teeth like hungry wolves.

"Open fire!" One of the men orders, and the trio begin gunning down the infected men and women that are soon replaced with more climbing over the deceased. "Gabriel, this position is compromised, we need to pull back!"

As the team continues firing, Gabriel answers. "That's a negative, we must hold the line and give the civilians and their pokemon a chance to evacuate!" Gabe pumps his shotgun attachment, and blasts an infected womans head open, painting the brick wall behind her with brain matter and bone. "We will hold position given orders to regroup with the others!"

"dammit man, I didn't sign up for this. Fuck you!" The third person yells, climbing a ladder to get away, only to be dragged down and have his insides ripped out as he screams. Gabriel gasps as one of the infected rips a leg off and begins fighting the others for it. "Flame em!" Gabriel orders, and the man beside him holds up a flamethrower, spewing them with liquid fire as they scream like normal humans would, some almost moaning pitifully for help as if they were still human.

Gabe and his surviving partner look back as they see vehicles moving and the occasional infected getting gunned down by a human or dispatched by powers from pokemon, and as soon as they look back at the carnage they realize the undead can learn to climb over dumpsters or ladders to avoid the flames, and occasionally seeing a mutated one crawling on the sides of buildings. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" The two back up as they gun the hostiles down from ladders, tall objects, and the sides of buildings. One pounces Gabriels partner, knocking off his favorite sunglasses. but he quickly pulls a combat knife and plunges it into its temple, causing the creature to shriek in pain just before Gabriel kicks it off of him and stomps on its head, spreading brain and skill matter on the cement ground. "Get up Damian!"

"Yea, yea." Damian states, blinking his pink glowing eyes as he reaches to fire a round into another infected mans dome, resulting in a pleasing splatter of brain matter to cover the zombie behind him.

"Damn zombies…" Damian growls, adding. "Let me go do my thing for a bit."

"No." Gabriel states, causing Damian to whine like a puppy.

"Please?!"

Gabriel sighs, saying. "Fine, but don't get bit, we don't know if immortals are effected by the virus."

Damian smiles darkly and glows brightly, turning to a shiny absol as Gabriel steps back, switching to single fire. Damian howls and charges into the horde, slashing away with his horn, disembowling any infected in his way as Gabe picks the survivors off through a red dot sight.

Damian then fires a spycho cut at the infected in front of him, effectively splitting it in half as it screams in pained rage. "Gabriel, get out of here and help the others, I will join you when rienforcenments arrive!"

Gabe hesitates, but nods and takes off after killing a few more. He runs onto the street and begins fighting the stragglers with other survivors as more people join the fight. "Who is the commander here?" Gabe asks, and a man answers. "Me, he died after sacrificing himself to cut off our flank!"

"What is his name!"

"Enoch!" The man answers and Gabe snickers, saying. "Ive heard that name before, did you see him die?"

The man rips a machete out of an infected womans head, saying. "No, but I saw some crazy light show where he was a minute ago, could he still be fighting?"

Gabe unclips a tomahawk from his side and charges a larger infected, the first blow cutting to the teeth. He rips the weapon from its head, pulling bloody matter with it as he leaves the body lying still, firing on the other infected closing in. He goes to change mags but realizes he is out of clips, so he drops the rifle and pulls out a broad machette, screaming. " FUCK MY LIFE!" He charges at infected that are persueing fleeing civilians, and he cleanly decapitates the first with the axe, followed by hacking the arm off another and embedding the axe in another ones jaw. He pulls the axe out but the body goes with it so he rams the corpse off himself and moves on to the next target, but is stunned when he sees a lone man on the edge of a four story building with nothing more than a fire extinguisher , fighting off the encroaching hordes.

Gabe runs to the building, killing any undead in his way and yells. "Jump!"

The man looks down and doesn't hesitate to throw himself off the building, Gabe then shakes his head when he lands on his feet, saying. "Well small world, How is little Gabriel?"

"Enoch… to what do I owe this unfortunate pleasure…" Gabe states.

Enoch walks to the street, saying. "We have held off better than I expected, casualties are lower than expected but still range in the millions, did any of your men survive?"

"Im here!" Damian yells, adding. "And I got bit!"

Enoch blinks twice and walks to him and asks. "You are an immortal, you will live."

Damian sighs, scratching himself as he says. "looks like things are dying down a bit in this location, how bad is this region?"

Enoch answers, saying. "most of the Kanto cities and towns are reporting encounters with the infected, but the jhoto border is secure, risk of attack on the Jhoto is minimal."

Gabe gasps, then yells in anger, saying. "You think that's good, there are people and pokemon dying here!"

Enoch, Who is in human form turns around as if he was hurt, but surprisingly laughs. "Bet you don't know how to create perfect hybrids, human.."

Damian then takes an offensive stance and yells. "Here they come!"

The three quickly take positions and begin cutting down infected one at a time, covering the ground with spots, streaks, and pools of crimson appearing every time another is cut down while Enoch just bashes their skulls in with a firefighting tool. "Where are they coming from?!" Gabe yells. "I can't keep this up much longer!"

Damian then yells. "Keep up wuss!" He then rams one of the infects and halfway decapitates it with his horn, The three begin backing up into a bar with no windows. they quickly run in when someone opens the door, yelling. "Come in, quickly!"

Gabe Damian move to the door while Enoch continues fighting, smiling with a look of psychotic enjoyment. "I never back from a fight, I'll see you two later.. I'm going to put what I learned playing COD zombies!"

The door gets slammed shut and Gabe shrugs, sighing and Damian turns human in front of everyone, though he is practically ignored by everyone around him due to their current situation, the absol in human form walks to the bar, saying. "We are probably gonna die here defending you, I need a drink."

Gabe shrugs and asks. "Do you guys have a roof?"

The owner points to a door, saying. "Yea, If you need air be careful up there, its possible pokemon may get infected, lets hope not."

Gabe walks through the door and up the stairs and he charges his hidden pistol He opens the door and hears the madness below him, saying. "dammit, low on ammo..." He runs to the edge and sees Enoch, still fighting the scattered undead even after everyone else on the streets fell. "Damn, that man has some bad moves!"

Gabe raises his pistol to fire, but stops himself when he remembers he only has two clips left. Damian walks to the roof and asks. "Why are you up here?"

"I wanted to see if there was a way to escape, there." Gabe points at the neighboring building, adding. "If we get everyone to jump across and find an alternate route, we can get out of this damned city!"

Damian shifts back to absol form, firing pot shot psycho cuts at the enemy below, saying. "Well get everyone up here then!"

Gabe runs down the stairs and opens the door to see that the front door has been busted down while everyone panics, he dispatches the few infected inside and takes position in front of the door, saying. "If you want to live, grab rags and all your strong alcohol and make bombs to burn these damned things!"

One of the bartenders, A younger black haired woman, answers. "I have a backpack, let me just!" She reaches for it and unzips it, dumping its contents out and stuffing bottles of whiskey inside, along with unused rags and newspaper. "Also." Gabe states. "Give me a few!"

The woman nods and runs to him, putting a few on his pack, which gabe quickly grabs and stuffs with a rag, lighting it and throwing it on the street where other infected obviously gather, only to burn to the ground. "Hey, whats your name?"

"Miranda." She answers from back behind the bar, fidgeting wits a lock as she says. "I need the key!"

The middle aged man gives her a key and she opens it, pulling out a wood stock pump shotgun with round holders on both sides, saying. "Ive got a full load as well as ten extra shots."

Gabe looks back, saying. "Nice, make every shot count!" He then looks at the door and backs away, loading his pistol and saying. "Okay lets get out of here before they swarm us, everyone up the stairs!"

Everybody grabs something that can be used as a weapon and start to leave to the rooftop, all but a man in a police officers uniform, sitting with a silent face of sadness and boredom, Gabe looks at him, saying. "Hey, come on!"

The man gets up and walks to the stairs, saying. "Are you sure running is worth it?"

"Damn right it is, its my job to get you people out of here!"

The officer shrugs and readies his pistol, walking up the stairs as Gabe follows close behind. "This is a damn nightmare.." Gabe silently states, reaching the roof where people are already jumping across on Damian's demand. Gabe walks to the talking absol, saying. "Has anyone freaked out on your ability to talk yet?"

"No, its like this is normal to them!" Damian answers with sadness. "Even the fact im an immortal is ignored!"

Gabe frowns, then smiles weakly, saying. "That means they trust you to a degree."

The absol then ass plants on the roof, saying. "Well I don't like it, usually people scurry in terror at the sight of an immortal, that... Or just grovel at their feet."

Gabes eyebrow rises as he asks. "You like having humans worship you?"

"No." Damian states, then adds. "Well, not exactly, I was just used to the rejection and fear, its so odd that things are different."

As the last person jumps across, Damian and Gabe make a run for it and leap across. After jumping, Damian looks down at the street where the strange man can no longer be seen and says. "Is it me or are the infected visibly slower?"

The police officer walks to the edge, saying. "Yea, almost as if they are just waiting for new victims to come along."

Gabe gestures at the officer, asking. "Never got your name, what is it?"

"William."

Gabe then asks. "Do you have family you are worried about?"

Will then snorts, saying. "They are in Unova, far from this mess." Which Gabe immediately answers with. "Well, lets get out of here so you can tell them you are alive!"

Will shrugs, saying. "Its no use, why bothe-" He is interrupted by a sharp backhand as Gabe grabs him by the collar, saying. "You are an officer of the law, It is your duty to protect and serve the citizens of Kanto! Now fight this with me and we may make it out alive!"

Will then nods, saying. "Well fuck, fine..."

Gabe looks at Damian and signals him to go down, saying. "Find a safe route, Miranda stick with him."

Miranda nods and follows the absol, who is also followed by everyone else when they begin climbing down a ladder into an alley while Gabe and Damian simply jump down, Gabe takes lead with Damian beside him and Miranda behind Damian, while William escorts everyone, making sure they aren't surprised as they quietly run down the alley, they see two infected and Miranda raises her shotgun but Damian dashes forward, quickly dispatching the undead with clean blows from his horn, he slinks back to them and Gabe says, Don't use guns unless there are absolutely no other options, got it?" She nods and they continue on, unaware of the horrors that await.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Travis the ralts here, Cant find my flashdrive still, so I am going to get a new one, after this chapter Im fixing chapter one of my main story. maybe two also, but I can't let this loss ruin my motivation.**_

_**noblenoisii: Yea, It was rushed, but there are other things going on at the moment in story that can't be written or it would spoil the plot. And my xbox is being a bitch.**_

_**Travis: "He got severe writers block"**_

(6 days before infestation, unknown location)

A younger, brown haired man in a white coat named Carlos, assuming the iron name tag on the collar is his, walks beside his assistant, who is looking at a clipboard and says. "Todays work has went well, all the eight graduated subjects show promising retention of memory even at peak infection, Subjects four, eighteen, seventy-one, and one thirty-four are showing the ability to adapt to their environment at an incredible pace, above all, they are still mostly normal.."

The two stop at a large two way mirror and see two humans, a male adult and teenager as well as two pokemon one being an espeon and the other, a gallade. None of which seem to be in distress although they show no signs of drugging, The younger man turns to another room, asking. "And what about the other subjects?"

His assistant steps in the way, saying. "They will be dealt with, there are already anti infection treatments being made and they are being sent home when its safe."

"That's what the papers are telling you to say." The brown haired man walks around him as a waste container is rolled out of the normally locked door and he goes in without saying anything. He walks down the moderately long hall, and his assistant runs to him, saying. "You should not be in here, you know what the boss will do if he finds out."

Carlos turns around and retorts. "That immortal would never touch me, he doesn't even know whats going on in there either! Unlike most of the people here, we are important to him!"

His assistant answers. "Well, yea! But… I guess you are right, besides, he is just a guinea-pig to someone bigger too." The two anxiously walk to the next door, and as they walk in their calm demeanor is slowly replaced with rising horror as they see a man with no face rubbing his fleshy skull on the window, blue with puss yellow veins pulsating in his eyes.

"Dear god, what is this?!" Carlos asks, but is answered with silence from his right hand man, they then walk more and see a woman eating whatever flesh she can reach on herself. Carlos falls to his knees, understanding that he is partly responsible for this, he looks at his assistant, saying. "You know what you have to do."

He slowly nods and backs away to the terminal as Carlos walks to the elevator and presses a button, making the door open, he walks in and presses the top floor button. The door opens after a ride that seemed to take an hour and he walks into his large office, He sits down on his chair and pulls out a half empty bottle of whiskey, followed by a revolver that he loads one bullet into. He drinks down most of the bottle in one go and turns on his pc camera, pressing a few buttons, and saying. "This… I am... a researcher who was stationed in a small town near the border of Jhoto, we were working onf... We were working on genetic modification viruses to increase combat effectiveness in humans, super soldiers... But there were side effects, which I was kepsh... ignorant of by my superior's chairman, the virus causes savage instincts, like hunger and no inhibitions..." He nods back, already feeling the alcohol. "Demons in the flesh, To the families who lost someone to these experiments... I ask you forgive me." He then cocks the gun, puts it in his mouth, and pulls the trigger as several people run in to stop him. They stand in silence as they see the lead scientist with his brain matter everywhere it shouldn't be, and the short middle aged man walks to the desk and slams his computer shut, saying. "Live feed..." A few stay behind as the rest go in the elevator, riding down to the main floor when an alarm sounds, The door opens and they see a man, Carlos's assistant, standing in front of the main exit with a pistol in his hand, pointing it at the three higher men, saying. "You knew this was happening, PIGS!"

(Bang)

(Bang)

(Bang)

the three men are soon laying on the floor, holding their lower abdomens as the assistant grips his firearm tight and says. "Ill leave you alive to be turned into zombie shit!"

He turns the gun on himself and fires, leaving the three wounded men to now approaching undead. they crawl away as the walking infected slowly approach, but some more burst through the same doors, screaming like madmen as some pin the living men down as they savagely beat on them, one gets his eyes gouged before his skull gets pulled apart from both sides, the slower dead patiently begin eating as the more aggressive ones start bashing on the windows leading outside, west of the facility.

(Blackthorn city, one day before the Kanto infestation)

A large room with dozens of men and women buzzes with commotion as a video of the Blackthorn city attack plays, most of the people are accusing Kanto military for using bioweapons on them, conveniently so because they are at war at the moment and gavel slams on the oval table, causing all of the people to go silent.

"It seems that our enemy has resorted to hitting our homes with bioweapons, The same weapon that we possess. I am ordering a full retaliation on the Kanto region's major cities, we will teach these pigs to hit our land with such weapons!"

two other men, the minister of defense and war, nod grimly and make calls, giving orders to secret missile bases across the region and in a few hours, large devices come out of the ground and they ascend in a pillar of smoke, soaring east to their enemy. Some of the witnesses dropping whatever they are holding in panic, But what they don't know, is that the targets world is not going to end in nuclear fire, but a gas that will soon convert most humans into rabid animals.

(Kanto, one minute before impact.)

"Sir!"

"What are you picking up on the radar?"

"four missiles incoming from the west!"

The man in the small chair stands and walks to a phone, picking it up and saying. "Prepare anti missile defences, we have four targets incoming."

"Aye sir!"

A submarine off the coast surfaces and the side opens as guns begin firing small projectiles at the flying missiles, only taking one down before the rest move out of range.

"Sir, only one was taken down..."

"..."

"Orders?"

"... Where were the impacts?"

"Saffron, Celadon, and Fuchsia cities, the last was headed for Cerulean..."

The captain sits back down and rests his face in his hands, with his elbows supported by shaking knees, and he says. "Then there is nothing we can do... go back under."

"Yes sir!" The man says as he pulls up a phone and orders the control to submerge the ship.

(Present time- Gabriel)

"alright, come on people!" Gabe yells as everyone runs down the street where the dead gather, everyone running past the slow and killing the faster, more aggressive ones. Damian stops and fires a psycho cut at one and continues when the way is cleared. William is picking off the sprinters while Miranda fires on any that get close, the others, armed with a broomstick, two thick broken bottles, and a machete as they take out any in their faces, They see a road block and people getting into an armored truck. Gabe then looks back and says. "We've gotta hold them off so the civilians can escape!"

Damian, William, and Miranda stop to train their weapons on the approaching hordes. Gabe sees this and takes Miranda's shotgun, saying. "Get out of here, we got you!"

"Hell no." She answers, "This place is my home, Im not going anywhere until all the survivors are safe."

Gabe cocks his head in disapproval, but lets go, saying. "If you wish to die in combat against corpses, fine."

The four begin firing on the fast approaching as the other survivors run at the truck flailing their arms as they yell, "Were human!".

Gabe's pistol runs dry and he throws it down, drawing his machete and hacks it into an infected humans skull. He rips it out and goes after another, severing its arm and kicking it down just before he jump stomps it. "Keep at it!" The survivors get to the truck and it begins to take off. Gabe and the team start to run to the truck in hopes of grabbing onto it for a ride, but as the armored vehicle speeds away it hits a car, causing it to flip on its side.

Gabe stops in his tracks, saying. "No way..." as the other three continue running, he regains his composure and runs to the vehicle, saying to himself. "We are getting them out and going to the police station." Damian jumps on top and goes to his human form and begins to pry the door open while the others guard. Soon it opens with a loud click, that draws not much more attention than a few zombies that forgot why they were running in the first place.

William fires his last shot and puts his pistol away, drawing a taser. He looks at it and shrugs, firing it into an infected who convulses on the ground, Will then takes his personal combat knife he had hidden under his uniform and stabs it into a zombies temple, killing it as he gets ready for more, yelling. "Miranda, save your ammo and grab something!"

She looks at the truck where people are getting out and sees one of the people has a machete, she takes it and hands the person her shotgun, saying. "Don't use it unless you have to." She joins the three fighters and hacks at the infected one by one. "Go for the brain, blood loss pisses them off!"

"They're gonna swarm us, keep moving!" Damian yells, and the group splits, taking their fair shares of followers with them. Damian goes back to absol form and pounces a zombie, severing his head like a guillotine as it falls to the ground. He then charges a large and deadly psycho cut and fires it at a small horde, halving all of them. he takes off again and he jumps on a car, his eyes glow and he lowers his head with a red ball of energy forming at the tip of his horn as blood from a wound glows, he fires a beam at another infected and virtually removes everything but a head and arms from existence, leaving behind scorched earth in its wake.

Miranda jaw drops, saying. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

William sinks his blade into an infected skull and rips it out, saying. "One of them immortal folk, people fear them but they mind their own business most of the time, unless you are their enemy." He catches a zombie that is bating air right in front of his face when he takes the knife and stabs it in the head, followed by another rip as he pushes it away. "Immortals are very hard to kill!"

Damian yelps when he is bit again and whips his head back, slashing the infected across the chest and giving it a shadow ball to go on its way. "I GOT BIT.. again.."

Miranda hacks down another, asking. "Are you going to turn?"

Gabe comments, saying. "everyone that was susceptible was turned, most pokemon are immune but a few can turn... but its different, they are highly aggressive and have..." He bashes his brass knuckles into a zombies face, adding. "Lets just say I would hate to face off birds bugs or psychics!"

Miranda glares at him, but Gabe shakes his fist, saying. "Ill explain when we are safe!"

"REGROUP!" William yells, and out of the four who were in the wreck, only two remain.

"Help me!" A woman, one of the unaccounted survivors screams, who is being bitten on the arm and side when a glowing red fire extinguisher is thrown at the infected holding her down. From her point of view, she sees it smash into the undead humans mouth just before it finishes her off. The woman gets up, pushing the other infected off and hurries away while holding her bleeding wounds. The same man from earlier throws a knife at the other, landing it in the right eye as he steps to the group, asking. "Damian you little moron! You got bit again!?"

Damian scoffs, saying. "Yea, I hope to Arceus I don't turn!"

The man simply walks to the infected with a blade in its eye socket, and rips it out, saying. "The worst that could happen is you just die, end of story. This virus is not as contagious as you think, trust me. I know."

Gabe's face tightens slightly when he hears this, and says. "Lets get somewhere more quiet."

Ian nods, saying. "The police station?"

William turns to the group, saying. "Good idea, its a reinforced structure. Safe from this mess!"

"Lets go!" Gabe orders, and everyone runs with William, who leads the group to the station.

(Police station, Zombie POV)

After ten minutes of running and bashing the undead with blunt objects, the group arrive at the station, where SWAT vans block off the slower and more stupid of the infected, who just give up and stood around until they saw the survivors. The infected, who begin walking at the people are almost pleased that their meal is headed straight at them with a machete and other weapons in hand, as well as a glass bottle with fire on the tip. Their anticipation is crushed when they start getting burned by the now shattered bottle, immediately before getting ripped apart by the humans and seemingly psychotic absol, who bites a zombie back after biting him. The last one stands there oblivious to what is happening, other than the rest are no longer interested in the food, and the odd instance that their food tried to eat one of them. So he does what a slow, stupid zombie does best and walks to his doom. Gabe brings his blade down on him, splitting the skull open while the undead still reaches for him, unaware he is fucked. Gabe then rips the machete out and takes it to the neck, halfway decapitating it as the unlucky bastard falls to the ground.

**( A/N Yea, he's dead.)**

Miranda, who is suspicious, asks. "Hey, will. Have you noticed we haven't seen any faster ones lately?"

He turns to her, saying. "Yea, but it could change at any moment, come on."

Ian gets on a knee in front of the van, saying. "Come on, Ill give you a boost."

Gabe does the same, then William and Miranda climb the vehicles with assistance, then the other two people who just seem to get in their way, then Damian, who just jumps on top and jaw drops at the sight, dead infected everywhere. "I think I found out where the runners went!"

"Oh hell no!" Gabe yells as he climbs the vehicle and helps Ian up, but is relieved when he sees that there are about a hundred corpses, dead on the ground, The two survivors quickly rush in and Gabe yells. "Stop." But he is too late when the hundred corpses rise and sprint at the people who are probably pissing themselves by now. They run back but are quickly caught by the infected, being savagely beaten and bit all over their bodies.

Williams expression turns to anger when he draws his pistol and fires two of the remaining three shots, aiming at the domes of the two screaming people, the infected continue to eat as Miranda looks as Gabe, who solemnly nods as she takes out a few molotoves, lighting and throwing them at the infected and setting the undead bastards ablaze as the five sit on top of the armored vehicle, waiting for them to burn to death.

The last of the infected stop moving and soon the five survivors jump down and run to the door, Gabe tries to open it but curses when he realizes it is locked. "We have to find another way in!" Ian comments. "What about the drainage pipes, I can climb these."

William jawdrops, saying. "That's four floors up!"

Ian starts climbing and says. "Ive climbed higher, if you follow me be sure to go one at a time."

Gabe nods, saying. "William, you should accompany him, this is your base of operations afterall."

He looks up, where Ian shatters a window and climbs through, saying. "Wont kill me." He then begins climbing to meet with the human immortal, who is already inside, and soon disappears from sight.

Damian wines, licking his wounds in aggravation and bursts out. "Why wont I heal!"

Gabe shrugs, saying. "While the virus wont turn humans unless its in the form of gas, it still makes some of the resistant sick, but oddly I have felt more energetic since my first exposure."

Miranda walks to Gabe accusingly staring as she asks. "Yea, you claimed to have known something..."

Gabe nods and holds up a fistful of thirty something dog tags, saying. "I am about to tell you everything I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, chapter three, enjoy? Anyway. Other than this, I am recovering from this block of writing, The price of mortality chapter one has been updated, read it and feel the feels .-.**

"The infection, to my knowledge came from a bio weapon attack, possibly launched by a Jhoto paramilitary force." Gabe states, adding. "This infection does not seem to be contagious through bites however, It is transmitted through the air, many of us are immune to it, though most humans, I would say seventy-five percent are not." He leans against the wall of the police station again and puts the dog tags away, saying. "We were on leave here when we saw this missile flying overhead, then it did something we did not expect, It deployed a parachute and started spewing this puss yellow gas that quickly turned to a rusty color as it settled on the ground like a fog, we were at a building we had rented out to stay in for the week, and since we are a privately funded force we kept our gear there with us, one of our men made a mistake that cost everyone elses besides mine and Damians, he opened the door and this fume came in, the stench of rot filled the air and some of us put on gas masks before being exposed, from what Ive seen, the effects are immediate, choking, vomiting blood, then death, that's how I found out I was immune, I was in the midst of it as everyone around me fell."

Miranda looks at Gabe, asking. "Why didn't anyone in the bar get infected?"

"Probably because when the virus hit your doors were closed." Gabe answers, further saying. "The fog was active for only a minute before it began to lose its effects, so I am assuming it has a tendency to oxidize when it comes in contact with air, explaining why it changed color. Also, it seemed the building did not rely on outside air for ventilation, an air purifier probably saved you all, but now you and William are all that remain of the survivors."

Miranda leans against the same wall as she asks. "Can you tell me about your first exposure?"

Gabe nods and begins to explain his experience at the beginning as she listens attentively.

(Ground zero Saffron city)

(Song on the radio Cage the elephant Ain't no rest for the wicked)

"HEY WHERE THE HELL ARE THE BUNS?!" A black haired woman in rather skimpy gym clothes yells as she flips some patties on an electric grill and Gabe closes the cupboard, revealing the package of hamburger bread, saying. "Indoor voice ma'am..."

She snatches the buns out of his hands, saying. "Thanks, Go tell everyone we are done. and there is some barbecue that Damian and Caleb made last night, also, did you finish your job?"

"Fucking right!" Gabe says as he looks at several bowls of foods such as cheese pasta, potato salad and beans, he turns around and pichs up an Ice chest full of beers and sodas for the non drinkers as he goes to the living room, where quite a few people sit on cheap furniture as they watch a football game, live from the stadium in the same city they are in, he sets the chest down and opens it, whistling as he throws a beer at his immortal buddy, saying. "Hey boys and girls, food is ready!"

Damian, catches the beer and is the first to vault over the couch and run to the kitchen, as everyone else takes their time to get food. The green hair and red eyes woman who was next to him asks. "Hey, get me one?" One of the other men state. "Knowing that guy half the food will have fur on it in a minute."

Gabe glares at his buddy, saying. "He and Cierra agreed to stay human here, so chill it."

"Yea yea."

Damian walks back in with two plates and one balanced on his forearm as he says. "Gabriel, here!"

Gabe takes a plate and Damian hands the other one to his lady friend, who accepts it as he sits down and starts eating, asking. "What did I miss?"

Cierra, the woman next to him answers. "Shinno's Hearthome Ravens just got their candy asses handed to them."

"~WHO THATS HOW MY TEAM ROLLS!~" Damian excitedly yells as Gabe stands behind him, taking a bite of the burger he has. "At least I won my bet, pay up Cierra."

Cierra leans back on the couch and looks up at Gabe, whose eyes widen when the angle of his view reveals far more cleavage than he needs to enjoy as she hugs herself at the mid chest, asking. "Is there anything I can do to get out of the bet?"

Gabe holds his nose, hoping it doesn't bleed as he says. "Why does your human form have to be so hot?!" and everyone in the room laughs at his question as Caleb, who is digging into the potato salad he got himself says. "I think every guy here has asked her that today, way to boost her self confidence."

She then says. "Ya know, I may stay human now, Hey Jess, you mind me being human?!"

Jess, who was in the kitchen, peers over hatefully, saying. "I hate you..."

Damian laughs again, saying. "Looks like she just got competition!"

Gabe crosses his arms, asking. "Someone who has bigger boobs than Jess? that's almost unbelievable." He double takes at Cierra, only feeling dirtier as he quickly looks back at the screen. "Has anyone notice all the women in our crew like flaunting their bodies?!"

Cierra then says. "I can take my shirt off if than makes you boys feel better..."

"WHOOHO DO IT" Damian yells and she teleports her shirt off, saying. "Leaving the sports bra on."  
"Aww..." Damian says, obviously ogling his friend beside him as Gabe leaves to get the sight of tits begging to stop being strangled by the tight top Cierra is wearing.

Gabe walks to the kitchen, saying. "Hey Jess, come join us!"

He sees her bent over digging in the fridge and shaking something as her ass pleasantly shakes from the motion. He jaw drops at her tight high cut short shorts that may as well not be there and is further shocked when he sees strips of cloth on the floor from her shirt. She closes the door and reveals that the sides of her shirt were cut off and he can see part of her nipple as he says. "Why do you insist?"

She turns around, vigorously shaking the drink mixer to and from her face as her breasts go up and down, making Gabe blankly stare as she says. "Im not going to lose to a damn pokemon in human form, now lets get drunk and enjoy our leave!"She walks in with the large drink mixer, saying. "margaritas, anyone?"

Some of the men turn around and pause, staring as they blindly tap their buddies shoulder who isn't looking, and they join, jaw dropping as well.

Jess smiles, saying. "I hope you don't mind I use a bit to cool off, and she pours a small amount on her shirt, making her skin show through as one of the med takes a pillow to hide his arousal.

Gabe just stands there, shocked at the rowdiness of the crew he was newly assigned to lead, saying. "How often do you do this?"

Jess gets behind him, saying. "Just loosen up a little sweetie!" As she quickly takes his shirt off, revealing a hardened, well kept body.

"Damn dude!" Damian yells, adding. "Got a damn eight pack!"

Jess looks at Gabe for a moment and traces a finger between his abs as he gets goose bumps from the sensation, he looks at her and sees a primitive hunger in her eyes as he says. "Stand down, that's an order!" He then realizes that most of the women in the room are also wearing daring clothes, as if they were all begging to be sexually abused as Damian takes his shirt off, who is slightly scarred here and there, well toned but not muscle bound and Cierra says. "Oh who is my sexy puppy..."

Damian smiles and says. "I am!" as she presses herself into him, making him smile dumbly as the two cuddle, with her boobs squeezing out the top of her bra, she puts a shot in between and says. "Have at it!"

Without hesitation, Damian buries his face in her tits, lapping the shot out little by little like he would in absol form as she giggles, saying. "It tickles!" And Damian moans a word through her breasts as he pushes his face in harder.

"Hey, now your just licking my tits!" and Damian nods, pulling his face away ah he takes a deep breath, saying. "Damn, forgot to breathe, Caleb, shoot me!"

"Okay." Caleb says as he pulls out a glass shotgun filled with a silvery liquid, asking. "Can you take a full load?"

"Bitch!" Damian utters as he grabs the barrel and pops it open, saying. "Blow my brains out!" and he puts the barrel in his mouth.

"Okay, your funeral, pal." Caleb states and opens the rear plug as Damian empties the gun shaped bottle, saying. "What was that?"

Caleb says. "Its silverslagger, makes your shit sparkle."

"Uh... How?"

Caleb refills it, saying. "There is silver in it, you drank about a teaspoon on powdered silver."

After a few more loads, Damian sits back and relaxes for ten or so minutes, but he realizes something and asks, saying. "Hey, where are Jess and Gabe?"

Cierra looks back and says, "They took off about fifteen minutes ago."

**(Cute Fox Sage You may wanna skip)**

Inside Gabes room, he is laying on his back as Jess is grinding on his lap, moaning his nickname. The two hold hands and make out as Gabe pulls her onto him, taking her cut up shirt off, and running his hands down her back. "Shit you're aggressive!"

"I take what I want..." Jess states as she kisses him again, sucking his tongue into her mouth as his eyes roll to the back of his head, he smacks her ass and squeezes it as he makes her ride him harder, She starts to squirm as her waist reddens and she says. "Fuck, Im cumming!"

Gabe squeezes her tits and bites her neck as she moans his name, He then says. "Im pretty damn close!"

She smiles at him and pulls herself up, then going down to suck him off. Gabe bites his lip and starts grunting. "Damn, sucking a little har- AH Fuck!"

She takes a pair of handcuffs and binds him to the bed posts, saying. Im about to show you what post orgasm torture is..."

Gabes eyes widen as he asks. "What?!"

She goes back to head and makes him climax almost immediately, swallowing and then wrapping her hand around his tip, working and twisting her wrist as Gabe lays there twitching and gasping. "What the fu-ck! Shit! AH!"

"HAHAh, You like it!" Jess states. "Get used to it, cause Im doing it till my hands get tired..."

"Fuuuuuck!" Gabe yells as he squeezes his eyes shut, on the verge of begging her to stop as he keeps firing blanks back to back as Damian bursts through the door, He looks at his commander who is being sexually tortured while handcuffed and he says. "Free him and grab your gear!"

Gabe asks. "Dude, what?"

"NOW!"

Gabe looks at the cuffs and she unlocks them, saying. "Ill finish you off later..."

He smiles and grabs clean boxers, putting them on and grabbing his tactical gear, putting on the bottom first as he walks to the living room. He looks at the tv where they see a light in the sky from a camera that spotted it while the game continues, some of the people stare in awe and Gabe realizes where it is. "Dear God...THATS HERE!"

Damian and Cierra go to get ready as everyone scrambles to prepare, some a little too drunk for action as Gabe says. "Great, just what we need... Everyone, prepare your hazmat just in case this is nuclear, Cierra, get ready to set up a barrier just in case!" Cierra and Damian skid back in as everyone finishes preparing for their work to come and one of them says. "No... Its a bio weapon..." Gabe looks at the screen and sees that the missile had deployed a parachute and it spews a yellow haze that makes everyone panic, the stadium being hit due to population concentration as people on the screen scatter in a panic, some turning violent even against loved ones to get to safety.

Gabes horror multiplies as the haze slowly turns to rusty fog and people begin to choke, some vomiting crimson and eventually falling to their faces, dead. "Get your gas masks on, now!"

Everyone that has a mask puts one on and they go to the door as Gabe says. "Caleb, wait!" But he is too late when the rusty air pours in and they realize their gas masks are failing to protect them, they fall to the ground convulsing and groaning as the others back up in horror, even more so after they rise again. Gabe walks to them and coughs as he breathes the filthy air and touches Caleb, asking. "You okay buddy?" Gabe hears groaning and he pulls off the mask, gasping when he sees the color of his eyes became a pale blue as the white has yellow veins that pulsate.

"Caleb?" Gabe asks, and is thrown on his back as Caleb gets on top of him snarling like a rabid animal, trying to bite him. "SHIT SHIT! "

Damian raises a rifle and fires, killing his friend as he wears a solemn expression.

"Gabe backs away as the others rise, Charging at the living as several brutally rip apart some of the others, Gabe takes his knife and embeds it into a skull, killing an infected just before it bites him, Damian jumps in front of Gabe and fires a psycho cut as Cierra changes to her gardevoir form, blasting the other infected away with psychic as she tries to avoid the red cloud, saying. "Its getting everywhere!" She runs to the door and slams it shut, screaming from the sensation of her skin burning and itching, Damian's eyes widen as he runs to save her, he drags her out and lays her on a couch, saying. "Babe, you okay?"

"Are you?" Cierra asks, and Damian nods, saying, "Why did you do that... Why am I not hurt by the mist..."

Cierras stare becomes empty as Damian continues and gabe carries his absol friend away, saying. "She is gone..."

"No... No no no NO NO NO!" Damian roars as he breaks away and goes back to her, yelling. "Hey, wake up! You're gonna be fine.. Uh!" He slices his hand and his blood glows as he holds it to the crystal on her chest, He then turns to absol form and sniffs her, saying. "Come on, work damnit!"

Gabe stares in shock when Cierra blinks, looking mostly normal as she comes to. Damians tail wags as she starts to breathe again and he says. "Hey babe!"

Cierra looks at him and her eyes glow pink as she strikes him with an electricity backed psybeam that would not have normally phased him, he smashes into the wall as she levitates, both her hands raging with psychic energy as she throws some at a few people, brutally smashing them into the walls as Gabe tries to restrain her, saying. "What the fuck is happening?!"

Cierra growls at him and fires a signal beam that makes him hit the roof and crash onto the floor, he gets up and draws a pistol, saying. "FREEZE!" She continues her approach and he fires three times, all landing in her center mass and she holds the wounds, hissing at them while she charges a dark pulse that has black cables that expand and slice anyone that gets too close, the walls get damages and the cloud begins to pour in again as Damian rams into her, using his scythe like horn to decapitate his girlfriend. She falls to the ground, dead as Damian just stands there, in shock at what he just did. "Cierra..." He walks to her and falls down, delirious. "Im sorry, You weren't you, I had to do it, Im so sorry just please forgive me!" Gabe, Jess, and another man, the last survivors after Cierra wiped the others out just stare at Damian, who looks back at them. "Why are you looking at me like that?!" He buries his face into her lifeless corpse, nuzzling her body as he says something that no one can understand due to his emotional babbling. Gabe begins to collect the dog tags of his allies and goes to wash the blood off, saying. "This is not happening, This is not happening!" He walks back in to see Jess on the floor and Morris pointing a gun at her, saying. "She's gonna turn..." Gabe draws a pistol and as she sits up he fires, putting her to rest, he falls to his knees, saying. "Its happening right now..." He has a blank stare as he takes her dog tags off, Damian begins cursing in rage as he sees the blood everywhere, soaking into everything. "Morris..." Gabe says. "Grab all the firepower you can and take Cierra's flamethrower."

"Uh.. yes, sir." Morris states, and Damian gets up, whining as he walks to the doorway and slashes it open, howling.

"Damian, no!" Gabe yells as the absol charges outside, into the sound of carnage as he can hear cursing of rage and see streaks of blood powers and attacks flying across the air. "Morris, make sure none of those things get in here."

Morris nods and Gabe walks into his room, headed to the bathroom as he goes to the toilet and pukes everything he had eaten, after a few dry heaves he goes to the sink and washes his hands and face, taking a bottle of mouth wash as he just tips his head over the sink and practically pours it into his open mouth, trying to get the sickening taste out. he empties the once full bottle and rises his face off, taking a towel and drying his face off.

When he pulls the towel away he sees the same eyes he saw on Calebs face, he drops the towel and sees that they are normal again. he breathes shallow and fast as he walks back out and grabs his rifle, saying. "We must get Damian and find a safe place..." Gabe brings the radio to his face and says. "HQ This is Commander Gabriel Markson, we are in Saffron city and there is a biological attack, what are your orders!?

All he hears is static and he curses, putting the radio away and getting ready for a hard evening and night of work.

(Present time)

Mirandas eyes are watering by the time Gabe finishes talking, she then says. "My God, Im so sorry..." She walks to Damian who's eyes are closed as he is silently brooding over his thought , she puts a hand on him and rubs the soft fur on his head, saying. "Poor little guy..."

Damian opens his eyes and he asks. "I wasn't listening, what?"

Miranda's eyes water as she just says. "Nothing, just rest..."

The main door opens and William pokes his head through, saying. "Come in if you want, but there is nothing here, the armory is empty and everyone is dead."

"Damnit!" Gabe says, adding. "Is there a helicopter?"

William says. "Let me see." He takes a radio and asks. "Enoch, this is William, have you checked for the helicopter?"

"Im at the helipad, there is nothing here."

teleports to them, saying. "Found this though!" As he holds up a 45. pistol, adding. "Only got a few clips though."

Gabe slams his fist into the wall, cursing as he thinks of another way out of the city. "What about the subway?"

William then answers. "I do not know if it would be safe, I think the subways would have flooded with the gasses."

Miranda then suggests. "The hospital?" Damian lifts his head and says. "Have you ever played left for dead? Hospitals are a no go!"

Gabe looks at William and almost questions why he looks wary of Enoch, but dismisses it as unimportant, saying. "Fight our way out?" and everyone solemnly nods.

(Somewhere over an evac point in saffron city)

A large fleet of helicopters close in as survivor and soldier alike fight off the massing hordes, Some unable to pull the trigger at their undead buddy while some pokemon just stare at their former trainer in absolute horror, not aware that their nightmare is about to abruptly end.

"Subject AIC-1(aka Anti Immune Combatant) Prepare for air drop on this location."

A tall, seemingly human man in heavy armor holding a machine gun looks at a device on his wrist, answering in a cold, dark tone. "Have I been sent here to kill everything?"

"That is affirmative, you are to neutralize any and all living and dead you come across, understood?"

The pale skinned mans face hardens as he takes a metal gas mask and puts it on as the eyepieces light up yellow and he says. "Understood." as he opens the hatch and begins gunning down the other helicopters, picking them off in quick success as they fall to the ground, he then says. "Turn us around."

The helicopter he is in turns and one of the other pilots look at him in horror as he fills him with high caliber lead as he takes them out like wasps with deadly bug spray. The people down below, who are in horror at the sight are even more terrified when the beast of a man jumps out and lands on a patrol car, snapping the axles and caving it in as the alarm pitifully squeals itself to death, he then steps off and some of the survivors run when he raises his machine gun at them, firing on the small crowd.

_**there you have it, a new threat. How will Gabriel cope with this encounter, who knows what will happen. See ya!**_


End file.
